1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mass analysis apparatus and, more particularly to a mass analysis apparatus suitable for improving measuring efficiency and for increasing volume of information obtainable per unit time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analyzers such as a mass spectrometer direct-coupled to a gas chromatograph (GC/MS), a mass spectrometer direct-coupled to a liquid chromatograph (LC/MS), a plasma-ionization mass spectrometer (plasma-ionization MS) and the like have been widely used in the fields of environmental science, medical science, pharmacy and so on.
The GC/MS and the LC/MS are used for qualitative and quantitative analysis of an extremely small amount of an organic chemical compound, and the plasma-ionization MS is used for qualitative and quantitative analysis of a small amount of a metal. The GC/MS or the LC/MS is an analyzer which is formed by coupling a mass spectrometer (MS) to a gas chromatograph or a liquid chromatograph, respectively. The plasma-ionization MS is an analyzer which is formed by coupling a mass spectrometer (MS) to a plasma ion source operable under atmospheric pressure.
The LC/MS is composed of the liquid chromatograph, an atmospheric pressure ion source, a data processor and so on. The mass spectrometer (MS) requires a high vacuum higher than 10xe2x88x923 Pa. On the other hand, the LC is an apparatus in which liquid such as water, an organic solvent or the like is handled under atmospheric pressure (105 Pa). Therefore, the two units are not compatible with each other, and accordingly it has been difficult to couple them together. However, the LC/MS becomes practical due to progress of the vacuum technology and development of the atmospheric pressure ion source. FIG. 31 a schematic view showing a common LC/MS.
Measurement using the LC/MS is generally performed according to the following procedure.
A sample is automatically injected by an auto-sampler 12 into a mobile phase transferred by a pump 11. The sample is separated into components each by a separation column 13. Each of the separated components is introduced into an atmospheric pressure ion source 20 of the LC/MS. The introduced component is ionized by the atmospheric pressure ion source 20. The produced ions are introduced into a high vacuum chamber 80 evacuated by a turbo-molecular pump 26 through an intermediate pressure chamber 21 evacuated by an oil rotary pump 22. The ions are mass-analyzed by a mass spectrometer 82 placed in the high vacuum chamber 80 to be detected by a detector 83 as an ion current. Finally, a mass spectrum or a mass chromatogram is obtained by a data processor 84.
In a case of common LC/MS measurement, the required time for measuring one sample from starting of introducing the sample to completion of analysis is approximately one hour. The reason is that separation time (approximately 30 minutes) is required in the first place. Further, in the LC analysis there is gradient analysis in which the component of the mobile phase is changed with time. In that case, the time (20 to 30 minutes) for returning the component of the mobile phase to the original state is necessary. consequently, the sample measuring cycle becomes approximately one hour. Therefore, number of measured samples per day per one LC/MS becomes only 20 to 30.
As the ion source of the LC/MS, an atmospheric pressure chemical ionizer ion source (APCI), an electro-spray ion source (ESI), and a sonic spray ion source (SSI) are widely used in the present time. The APCI is suitable for ionizing neutral or weak polar chemical compounds, and the ESI or the SSI is suitable for ionizing high polar or ionic chemical compounds. These ionizers provide complimentary information. Further, obtainable information is different depending on the polarity (positive, negative) of ionization. In order to extract various kinds of information as much as possible from the LC/MS analysis of one sample, an operator of the LC/MS frequently switches the ion source (ESI, APCI, SSI), switches the polarity of ionization, and changes analysis conditions such as the mobile phase, the column and so on.
Among them, a widely employed method of switching the ion source is performed by taking a mounted ion source off by hand and mounting a new ion source. The reason is that the structures of the ion sources, the ESI, the APCI and the SSI, are largely different. The switching of the ion source requires large amounts of work and working time, as to be described below.
The switching of the ion source comprises the steps of initially stopping operation of the LC and the ion source; waiting until temperature of the ion source returns to room temperature; taking the ion source off; mounting the new ion source; switching on the power supply of the ion source to heat the ion source; performing conditioning by making the mobile phase flow through the LC column; and performing calibration and the like using a standard sample.
As described above, the switching of the ion source requires a large amount of procedures, work, time and labor. Many operators sometime try to analyze all of samples using one mounted ion source to avoid the troubles described above. As a result, a negative analysis result is often obtained. This means that although at least six different kinds of data (three kinds of ion sourcesxc3x97positive and negative spectra=3xc3x972=6) for one sample may be obtained in the LC/MS analysis if measurement is performed using the three kinds of ion sources, the operator abandons the possibility for himself. Of course, the whole analysis can not be automated because the switching of the ion source is performed by hand.
Various methods of easily switching a plurality of ion sources have been proposed in order to solve the problem of lack of processing ability of the LC/MS.
A mechanism capable of easily switching the ion source between an APCI and an ESI is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-73848. A large rotatable table is disposed in an ion source portion of the LC/MS unit, and the two ion sources of the ESI and the APCI are mounted on the rotatable table. Switching between the ESI and the APCI is performed by rotating the rotatable table. In this method, the trouble of switching the ion source can be simplified, but the time for analysis can not be shortened because the analyses of the APCI and the ESI have to be performed in series. Of course, the time for conditioning can not be shortened. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-73848 does not describe any method of shortening the time for work to cope with the variety of measurement (switching of the ionization method, switching of positive/negative polarity). It does not describe any technology for improving the measurement efficiency per unit time either.
Another technology of connecting a mass spectrometer to a plurality of ion sources is described in Journal of American Society for Mass Spectrometry, Vol. 3 (1992), pp. 695-705. In this technology, ions produced in two atmospheric pressure ion sources are introduced into the mass spectrometer separately through two inlet ports of a Y-shaped capillary. By sampling the ions from one of the ion sources under atmospheric pressure, switching of the ion source can be performed without mechanically switching between the ion sources. However, the method has a large problem. While one of analyses is being performed, one of the two ion sources needs to be in operation and the other needs to be out of operation. In order to stop operation of an ion source, the power source to the ion source needs to be switched off, and the transferring of the mobile phase from the LC also needs to be stopped. The reason is that if the ions and neutral gas molecules of the LC solution are sucked through the two inlet ports of the Y-shaped capillary, the ions and the solution molecules are mixed in the midway of the Y-shaped capillary. Reaction between the ions and the solution molecules occurs there, and consequently a correct mass spectrum may not be obtained. However, it is impossible to stop operation of the LC while the LC analysis is being performed. Therefore, although the method can eliminate the mechanical trouble of switching the ion source, the measurement efficiency of the LC/MS analysis can not be improved.
FIG. 32 shows a conventional method in which one MS is coupled with two LCs. Separated components are sent out from the two LCs of LC 10 and LC 30 together with an eluent. The eluent is introduced into an atmospheric pressure ion source 20 through a switching valve 190 to obtain a mass spectrum by a mass spectrometer 82. Two LC flow paths can be switched by the switching valve 190 depending on necessity. An advantage of this method is that LC separation can be performed without stopping operation of both of one selected LC and the other LC. However, this method can not perform parallel analysis because the two LCs are difficult to be switched at a high speed. Of course, when objects to be analyzed are eluted from the LC 10 and the LC 30, only one of the objects eluted from one of the LCs can be analyzed. Further the LCs can not be switched at a high speed because the two eluents may be mixed inside the switching valve 190 and a connecting tube 34.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.6-215729 discloses an example of a mass analysis apparatus in which two kinds of LC ion sources and a GC ion source are combined. This apparatus has both functions of an LC/MS and a GC/MS which can be arbitrarily used by switching. Further, when the apparatus is used as the LC/MS, two kinds of ion sources can be used by switching voltage used for a deflector electrode. However, in this configuration, any means for removing a large amount of eluent flowing from the LC is not shown. Therefore, there is a large problem in that the two ion sources contaminate each other to increase the background level. Use of the GC/MS having a high sensitive ionization means and the LC/MS together may largely deteriorate the sensitivity of the GC/MS. That is, it is difficult to practically use the apparatus as an LC/MS and a GC/MS. In addition, it is impossible to performing measurements of the LC and the GC at a time. Furthermore, although the two kinds of ion sources can be used when the apparatus is used as the LC/MS, it is necessary to adjust axes of the deflector electrodes in order to effectively introduce the ions into the mass spectrometer because two pairs of the deflector electrodes are used. Furthermore, when the two kinds of ion sources are used at a time, the traveling path of an ion beam not used for analysis needs to be deflected to the outside of the mass spectrometer using the deflector electrode. The ions not introduced into the mass spectrometer collide against a wall inside the apparatus to contaminate the deflector electrode or generate secondary electrons, which causes noise. Therefore, although the apparatus can switch the ion source, the two sets of the ion sources are difficult to be used at a time.
On the other hand, the technology itself that ions are deflected by disposing an electrostatic deflector between an ion source and a mass spectrometer has been described in patents, papers and so on. An example of the mass analysis apparatus having a quadrupole deflector disposed between an atmospheric pressure ion source and a mass spectrometer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.7-78590. In this apparatus, ions produced by the plasma ion source operable under atmospheric pressure are introduced into the mass spectrometer by the quadrupole deflector. By doing so, light and neutral fine particles produced by the plasma ion source are not incident to the mass spectrometer and the detector, and accordingly a high S/N ratio can be obtained. Therein, the quadrupole deflector is used only for deflecting in 90 degrees the ions produced in the one ion source, but the patent does not disclose any technology of switching of or parallel introducing of a plurality of ion sources.
An electrophoretic apparatus, an atmospheric pressure ion source (ESI) and a mass spectrometer are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,713. A quadrupole deflector is disclosed as one of components in this patent. The role of the quadrupole deflector is to improve the S/N ratio by separating ions produced in the ESI and introduced into a vacuum chamber from neutral fine particles. The patent does not disclose any technology of coupling with or switching of a plurality of ion sources.
The efficiency of LC/MS measurement has been improved by shortening of LC separation time and by automated measurement. However, in most of the LC/MSs, switching of the ion source has been still performed by hand. Further, even in a case where one mass spectrometer receives and sequentially processes components eluted from one LC, the time for separation by the LC and initialization of gradient elution is necessary. Therefore, the whole measurement time can not be shortened. On the contrary, the whole measurement time has been lengthened every time when number of measured samples and number of measured items are increased.
In recent yeas, as number of measured samples has been rapidly increased, the analyzers of this kind are required to have a high throughput. On the other hand, an analysis of water quality or the like needs wide variety of measurement techniques using analyzers such as a GC/MS, an LC/MS and a plasma ionization MS though the analysis of water quality belongs to a single measurement field. Accordingly, it is necessary to individually provide the analyzers for each of the analyses, which causes problems of raise in cost, necessity of wide space and so on. Therefore, the analyzers including a data processor are required to reduce their price, to deduce their size and to integrate them in a unit. However, none of the conventional technologies can not cope with these requirements.
In order to solve the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a mass analysis apparatus which is capable of performing a plurality of measurements in parallel by mounting a plurality of ion sources onto one mass spectrometer and speedily switching the ion sources.
The present invention in order to attain the above-mentioned object is characterized by a mass analysis apparatus for performing mass analysis by introducing ions produced in an ion source into a mass spectrometer, which comprises a plurality of ion sources; and a deflecting means for deflecting ions from an arbitrary ion source among the plurality of ion sources so that the ions travel toward the mass spectrometer.
In detail, the above-mentioned deflecting means is an electrostatic deflector which is composed of two flat plate electrodes, or a quadrupole deflector which is composed of four electrodes.
According to the construction of the present invention, ions from a desired ion source can be selectively introduced into the mass spectrometer while the plurality of ion sources are producing ions. In the case of the construction using the electrostatic deflector, ions from all the ion sources can be introduced into the mas spectrometer at a time.
The ion sources applicable to the present invention are an electrospray ion source, an atmospheric pressure chemical ionization ion source, a sonic spray ion source, a coupling induction plasma ion source, a microwave induction ion source, an electron ionization ion source, a chemical ionization ion source, a laser ionization ion source, a laser ionization ion source, a glow discharge ion source, an FAB ion source and a secondary ionization ion source. These ion sources can be used by combination irrespective of the kinds.